


Virgil's Odd Experiences With The Light Sides

by starrywolf101



Series: Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Baked Goods, Baking, Bonding, Breakfast, Caring, Challenges, Comfort, Confessions, Confusion, Conversations, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deceit Is Totally The Mom Friend, Dialogue Heavy, Disney, Disney Movies, Drabble, Early Mornings, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Fairy Lights, False Accusations, Family, Family Fluff, Fights, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Friendship, Fun, Gay, Gift Giving, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagination, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Mornings, Name-Calling, Napping, Nicknames, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pure, Purring, Random & Short, Rescue, Short Chapters, Silly, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry For Antogonizing Roman Multiple Times, Swearing, Sweet, Swordfighting, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Teaching A Lesson, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Verbal Fights, Violence, Visions, Yelling, daymares, falling, fear of the dark, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A bunch of Virgil dabbles all revolving around him interacting with the Light Sides. Hijinks & Shenanigans will ensue.





	1. New To This World

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these stories aren't in a particular order. They are set during different periods of Virgil's life. So, some take place while he's still a Dark Side, while others are set after he becomes a Light Side.

Now, not every side remembers their first moments of consciousness… but Virgil can retell that story as if it had happened just yesterday.

Everything kinda started in a rush. Virgil remembers the overwhelming feeling of panic as he got accustomed to his role. It was dark, and then too bright. All of a sudden, there was a person staring at him in awe. Virgil shrinks back into the hoodie he only now realised that he was wearing.

"Hi! I'm Morality! What's your name?" 

"Um," Virgil hears himself reply— somewhere at the back of his mind, Virgil notes how his voice sounds. Despite only having existed for… a short time, Virgil instantly knew his purpose. "I'm Anxiety."

Morality gave Virgil no time to process anything; sweeping the darker trait off his feet— literally, and taking off. Virgil was held in the arms of a grinning stranger in a fashion similar to how one would hold a human infant.

Suddenly, there were two new strangers and everything inside of him screamed: 'DANGER!'

"This is Anxiety and he's only existed for two minutes, but if anything happens to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself!" Morality proclaims cheerily.

A side dressed in all white slowly pulls out a sword; "Padre, surely you don't know what you're implying."

Then Morality goes dead serious. "This is my son. I  _ will _ bring this entire place to the ground."

Virgil was just confused and afraid, hanging onto Morality in fear of being dropped or attacked by the scary looking man with the sword. "Where the fuck am I!?"

So, yes, Virgil remembered that day very well. Though, sometimes he wishes he would just forget…


	2. I Challenge Thee

Back when Virgil was still considered a dark side, Remus would often teach him about basic combat… through forcing him into fights. "It's the thought that counts!" Was often the response from the unhinged side.

At the moment, Virgil was thanking Remus in his head. Roman had cornered the anxious side and demanded a duel; he wanted to prove himself the hero once again.

Now, normally, Virgil would flee after a snide remark, but this time, Virgil was pissed. He was terribly tired of the Prince's games. So, with a mischievous smirk, Virgil accepts.

Roman looks taken aback, but he quickly recovers and summons his sword. Virgil summons his own sword as well (a gift from Remus). Much to the surprise of Roman, Virgil is rather skilled. The darker trait would never admit it out loud, but he found dueling with Roman rather easy, simply because the Prince fought fair. Virgil was much more used to the unpredictable, cheatsy way that Remus fought.

In almost no time at all, Virgil knocks the sword from Roman's hands, and presses his own blade up against the Creative side's throat.

"You might want to get better at fighting if you even want to think about challenging me again." Virgil sneers at the other before walking away, leaving Roman to process everything that just happened.


	3. Love Yourself

There was this strange thing that happened everytime Virgil made a self-deprecating comment or joke. Patton always seemed to know, no matter where he was in the mind palace, or how quietly he mutters. It was like a superpower!

One time, Virgil had been chatting with Deceit when he jokingly said something along the lines of: "I'd rather off myself than sit through another one of Patton's 'love yourself' lectures."

Then the door bursts open to reveal an out of breath, very angry Patton. "IS THAT SELF-HATE I HEAR!?" 

Virgil is not ashamed to say he screamed and fell over.

Another time, Virgil was with Thomas, making him antsy about an audition he just finished up with. Thomas mutters: "You are the worst. I didn't even do that bad!"

The anxious trait smirks from his spot on the counter, saying: "I know I'm awful. It's my job."

Then Patton rises up, startling both Virgil and Thomas. "I will fight you!" He quickly sinks back out, making the 'I have my eyes on you' gesture.

The most recent example, however, was after Virgil had been roped into a movie night by the light sides. They were just finishing up Snow White, and right when the Evil Queen died, Virgil snorted and said: "That's a mood."

The room when dead quiet after that, Patton looking horrified. "But… she just died!" The fatherly side gapes.

"Yeah." Virgil states.

Logan was just confused, but decided not to question the absuredness.


	4. Fairy Lights

It had been a complete accident. Virgil never meant to share one of his deepest secrets with Logan. They were just having a conversation about different sciencey things. That had somehow translated into phobias and now Virgil was bright red with embarrassment.

What Virgil had accidentally let slip was that he slept with the lights on, due to his fear of the dark. Logan went on to explain how that wasn't the healthiest way to deal with his phobia— that's when Virgil realized his mistake. 

Recognizing the growing panic in the darker side, Logan tries to backtrack to explain how it was a common fear and that there was no shame in it.

Sensing he was on the verge of a panic attack, Virgil makes an escape, but not before growling out:  **"Not a word of this to anybody!"** His voice distorted with the lack of control. Virgil doesn't stick around to hear Logan's response. 

Later that night, Logan rises up in Virgil's room, finding the darker side listening to music with headphones. He takes off the headphones and gives Logan a mild glare. "What do you want?"

"Salutations, Virgil. I understand that you are not exactly proud of your, er,  _ distaste _ of the dark, so I came up with a solution." Logan explains to the curious side. "It's hazardous to your health to not get a full night's sleep, and sleeping with the lights on keeps you from getting your required rest. However, the darkness also keeps you from getting that required rest, so it seemed like a hopeless situation. Then I had an idea!"

Virgil tilts his head in confusion, looking more like a curious puppy than the embodiment of anxiety.

Logan pulls out what looked like a bunch of Christmas lights and plugs them into the nearest socket. The bulbs light up with purple and orange, pulling an audible gasp of awe from Virgil. Grinning, Logan explains: "Fairy Lights. The solution to your problem are these! Since you seem to have a preference for 'dark and spooky' I made you some Halloween themed fairy lights."

The two of them spend the next twenty minutes setting up the lights. Logan is patient with Virgil as the anxious trait determines the best place to string the lights up. Sure, they probably could have snapped their fingers and be done, but the care and planning made this special. When they finished, thoroughly pleased with their handiwork, Virgil turned to Logan with a small smile; "Thank you."

Logan nods and sinks out of the room, leaving Virgil to happily settle into bed, surrounded by his new lights.


	5. A Purrfect Night

Virgil was invited to a disney marathon by the Light Sides— he wasn’t used to this… domesticity yet. It was late into the night; they had already gotten through a good chunk of movies, and his eyes had started to droop. It was a busy day for Virgil: Thomas was extra nervous about something or other, but now it was time to relax.

Something Virgil refused to admit was how much he enjoyed the warmth and physical touch given from the other sides. With Roman on his left and Patton on his right, Virgil was cocooned in a fortress of heat. He tended to run a little cold anyways, hence the comfortable hoodies (and the one christmas sweater he refused to admit he still had).

Logan sat in the chair, not fond of other people in his personal bubble, oblivious to the world around him. He had his nose stuck in a book.

In the background, there had been a low rumbling sound that nobody seemed to notice at first. Then, as Virgil started to sleepily slump over onto Patton’s shoulder, the fatherly side squealed in delight, “Are you purring!?” 

Virgil sits up, tiredly rubbing at his eyes in confusion. “What?” The purring ceases altogether.

Suddenly, Roman wraps his arms around Virgil, pulling the emo up against his warm body. He starts carding his fingers through Virgil’s hair as he relaxes altogether. The soft rumbling starts up again, and only now, does Virgil recognise that the vibrations were indeed coming from his own chest. Roman's eyes light up with stars; "Oh my gosh pec, our ball of sunshine purrs!"

Virgil's face turns bright red, but he doesn't cease the purring. 

A gasp from Patton draws everyone's attention. Patton stands up and walks over to Logan, pulling the logical side over to the couch. He forces the confused Logan into the spot on Virgil's right before laying across all of their laps.

Between the purring, warmth, and the Disney music, all the sides fall into a deep slumber rather quickly.


	6. Sweet Tooth

Everything about Virgil was dark and edgy; his whole aesthetic was emo. His favorite color was purple, and everything he owned was dark-colored. He wore heavy eyeshadow that, at times, made him look like a raccoon. His skin was extremely pale (sometimes he liked to apply foundation to make his face even paler). He loved emo-bands and read angsty fanfiction. 

Everything about Virgil was dark and edgy; except for his major sweet tooth.

Ice cream, cookies, cake, or really any form of sugar got Virgil's mouth watering. He especially loved when Patton got into a baking mood. In the past, Virgil would sneak into the Light Sides' kitchen at night to snag a few sweets. He did it every time… until he got caught by Patton himself. Virgil put on a tough facade in fear that the fatherly side would lash out in anger. Instead of being hit and yelled at, Patton just laughs and offers a cookie to the anxious side; "You don't need a sneak around for a treat! There's plenty for you to have!"

Virgil eyes both the cookie and Patton suspiciously before taking the treat. Upon sinking his teeth into the gooey deliciousness, Virgil completely melts. His stiff shoulders relax, his eyes flutter closed, and he hums happily.

"Y'know, kiddo," Patton starts up, startling Virgil back into fight-mode. "I'm actually really happy you seem to enjoy my baking." Confused by the implications, Virgil tilts his head. Patton chuckled as he continued his train of thought: "Well, Logan isn't a huge fan of sweets, and Roman never sticks around long enough to enjoy my baking. I'm a huge fan of sweets myself, but I always make too much, so it's nice to finally have someone else to enjoy them with!"

Virgil narrows his eyes as he takes another bite of the cookie. It would've looked a lot more intimidating if it weren't for the baked good. "How long have you known?" 

"Known about you coming in here after dark to snag some treats? Oh, I figured it out months ago!"

Virgil's ears go bright red. He had thought that he was sneaky; now that he knows that Patton knew, Virgil begins to regret everything. All that time he forced himself to suffer with only the mouth-watering smell… 

Patton must've noticed the spiral of dark thoughts Virgil was beginning to descend, because he's quick to put a stop to them. "I think I'm still in the mood for baking. Do you wanna help me?"

"...okay" Virgil hates how weak and vulnerable he sounds when answering Patton.

With a bright grin, Patton begins pulling out the tools and ingredients to bake brownies. The two of them get a little messy during the process, but in the end, both Patton and Virgil agree that those were the best brownies either of them have ever tasted.

Since that night, Virgil would wordlessly appear when Patton got into one of his baking frenzies.


	7. Sweet Tooth: Part 2

Virgil has been secretly baking with Patton for months by now. They mostly met up at night to avoid drawing suspicion from the others. Today, Virgil was brave enough to join Pat in the kitchen during the day.

Patton was having a stressful day, and everyone knew that the fatherly side tended to stress-bake. Everyone also knew that when Patton stress-baked, he tended to bite off more than he could chew…

So, in an attempt to lighten the load, Virgil faced the brightly lit common room. He walked past a glaring Roman and went straight into the kitchen. "Hey, Pat," Virgil softly smiles as he puts a hand on Patton's shoulder. "Need a lil' help?"

Turning around, Patton gives his dark strange son a strained smile; "That would be nice."

It's not long before Roman comes marching in, feeling the need to stick his nose into everything, no matter if it had nothing to do with himself. "What is going on?" His voice was extra dramatic as he glared daggers at the darker side.

"We're baking." Virgil responds with a blank expression that drives the Prince mad. As much as he loved getting on Princey's nerves, Virgil didn't want to add anymore stress onto Patton's shoulders. In fact, Patton looked like he was about to start crying. He nudges the father figure with his shoulder and gestures towards the cookbook, "I wanna try to make one of these!" Virgil points at a picture of a cinnamon roll coffee cake. A shaky smile pasted itself on Pat's face.

Not liking being ignored, Roman butts in again, this time placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Look, Dr. Gloom. I don't know what you're playing at but-"

Roman is cut off by Virgil yelping and flinching away as if he were just burned by a hot pan. 

Acting on instinct, Patton places himself between the two, shielding Virgil. "Roman, if you can't play nice, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The Prince opens his mouth to argue, but the utter fatigue on Patton's face shuts him down. Defeated, Roman retreats out of the kitchen. Virgil quietly thanks Pat as they continue on with baking.


	8. Scrapes And Bruises

Virgil tended to hide away whenever Remus got into one of his funks. Most of the time, he could successfully hide from the unhinged side, but sometimes…

This happened to be one of those times where Virgil got cornered by The Duke. After a traumatic experience that he promptly pushes to the back of his mind, Virgil limps away like a wounded animal; off to lick his injuries (ew, not literally).

Thing was, though, Virgil seemed to be trapped in the imagination. See, that was Remus's favorite place to play with his victims. So, with his best efforts to avoid everything dangerous, Virgil wanders around in hopes of finding the exit soon.

Virgil knows that he should've been paying more attention, but everything hurt too much. Somewhere along his trek, a thorny shrub dug into Virgil's ankle, sending the anxious trait tumbling down a hill. At this point, Virgil was hurt, exhausted, and ready to cry; so he just curled up and let it all out.

Everything was going wrong today. His favorite hoodie was torn to shreds, he was badly injured, this headache just wasn't going away, and now he's fallen down a hill! What else could possibly go wrong!?

A voice calls out to Virgil. Great, now he's cursed himself.

Virgil doesn't bother to look up, he already knew that it was Roman. The Prince was probably gonna make fun of him while he was vulnerable. 

"Anxiety? You're hurt… What happened?"

That wasn't what Virgil thought Roman would say. He doesn't answer— he's unable to speak at the moment.

"How did you even get here? Nevermind that, we just need to get you back out. Can you stand?"

Virgil was confused as to why the Prince was trying to help. Without a word, Virgil attempts to stand, but a burning tore through his ankle. The bristles must've dug deeper than he thought. He collapses and is quickly caught by Roman, his face pressed up against his chest. "Are you alright, Hot Topic?" Roman asks; all he gets as an answer is a muffled grunt from the darker side.

After a moment's thought, Roman lifts Virgil up and carries him over his shoulder. Virgil growls, but doesn't put up much of a fight— he was too tired to argue and struggle.

Roman carries Virgil out of the imagination, exiting it and entering the creative side's room. Summoning a first aid kit, Roman helps to clean and bandage the wounds. What really confuses the Prince is the lack of words from the other's mouth. Normally, Virgil was rather sassy and argumentative, so Roman's confusion was understandable. But… Virgil was too exhausted to put any effort into speaking, only able to barely grunt and hum.

Still, Roman didn't force him to speak.

After all his injuries were dealt with, Virgil attempts to stand up and leave, but is immediately stopped by Roman. "Nuh uh, Pennywise-ass, I'm bringing you to Patton. I may not be a fan of you, but I'm not about to let you curl up all on your own."

Virgil narrows his eyes and looks like he wants to put up a fight, but still doesn't say a thing. Roman just rolls his eyes and lifts the anxious side again before sinking out and dropping him off with Pat.


	9. Panic Attacks

No! No! No!

Not now!

He was getting desperate.

The panic was building!

Virgil was stuck outside his room, beginning to have a complete meltdown.

His eyes frantically scanning for a hiding spot.

Please! Let him get to somewhere safe!

Virgil suddenly finds himself moving -his flight instinct kicking in.

Then, he's in a cramped, dark place.

He's there for who knows how long. His panic attack was never-ending. 

Eventually, someone finds him. That someone also happened to be both Logan and Patton: two light sides. Logan helps him through his breathing technique, and Patton guides him out of the crawlspace. Looking behind himself, Virgil only now realizes that he had somehow shoved himself into a kitchen cupboard. How had he managed that?

They started asking him questions pertaining to his well being, and to what set him off. Normally, Virgil would have responded –even though it would've most likely been snarky– but panic attacks were emotionally draining, thus he was rendered temporarily mute. He could occasionally grunt or hum, but that fact wasn't consistent.

Logan seemed to realize this fact rather quickly and asked if Virgil would rather be taken back to his room. The anxious side almost immediately shakes his head; forcing himself to croak out: "Dee."

"You want Deceit?" Patton asks, trying to confirm that he understood Virgil.

Virgil nods, his body shivering with exhaustion. Logan and Patton share a worried glance before agreeing to deliver him to the reptilian side.

It only takes a few minutes to track the snake down. When they do, Janus immediately pulls Virgil close and cradles the anxious trait against his chest.

The two light sides take this as their que to leave.

Janus spends the rest of the night caring for Virgil, embracing him in warmth and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like to believe that our snake boy is a big old mother hen and will forever care for his babies when they need him.


	10. Sing-A-Long

Thomas had been in a musical mood for the past few weeks, and as such, the sides were constantly getting showtunes stuck in their own heads. Patton could usually be found humming many different happy songs from many different musicals; Roman would belt out any song stuck in his head, be it Disney or other; Logan found himself rapping Hamilton quietly to himself while working; and even Virgil quietly sung to himself in the privacy of his own room— though he would never admit that.

Since being accepted by the light sides, Virgil found himself relieved to not be forced to listen to Janus and Remus. Those two could often be heard performing villain songs together during times like this.

Virgil was getting pretty fed up with all the songs constantly bouncing around his head. He just wanted some gosh darned sleep! By now, everyone knew that Virgil would get cranky without his afternoon naps. At the moment, a song from Dear Evan Hansen was blasting in his mind. Sighing, he leaves his room in search of snacks. Maybe some cookies and milk would help him sleep.

Wandering around with his hood up and hands buried in pockets, Virgil tries to avoid the other sides. He was successful… at first. He wasn't able to avoid Roman, who was singing his heart out to the song Memories from the musical Cats. Virgil just growls and tries his best to ignore the other.

Virgil fumbles around in the kitchen, only getting more and more frustrated when he can't find anything he wants. The final straw comes when Virgil finally wraps his hand around a glass, but then he immediately trips and drops it. The glass shatters on the floor and Virgil yells in frustration. Roman pops his head into the kitchen looking concerned. "Are you alright, Virg?"

"...no" Virgil mumbles as he collapses to his knees and pulls at his hair. "I  **just** want to take my  **goddamn** nap, but I  **can't** get this  **stupid** song  **out** of my  **head** !" The distortions in his voice surprised Roman, but the Prince refused to back down. Instead, he kneels down to Virgil's level and makes eye-contact.

"What song is it?"

Confusion and anger overtake the exhausted side as he spits out: "What does it matter to you?" Then he forces himself to calm down, and answers Roman: "It's currently Good For You…"

Roman gives Virgil a soft, but reassuring smile as he snaps his fingers; "Well, my dark and stormy knight, what better way to get rid of a song, than to sing it all the way through!"

When the first two notes start playing, Virgil glares at Roman, but he starts singing anyways:

" _ So you found a place where the grass is greener _

_ And you jumped the fence to the other side _

_ Is it good? _

_ Are they giving you a world I could never provide? _ "

As Virgil sang, Roman's jaw dropped. Seeing the Prince completely taken off guard filled him with a sense of pride and satisfaction. Virgil put his heart into singing, getting so lost in the song that he never noticed when Patton and Logan arrived. It's only when he sings the final line: " _ So you got what you always wanted! _ " that he opens his eyes and blushes in embarrassment. Logan, Roman, and Patton applaud him, the latter two loudly cheering.

Then Logan shushed them and looked around, asking: "Do you hear that?"

When everyone looks at the logical side in confusion, Logan smiles and explains: "No more songs. Virgil must've given a performance so satisfactory that Thomas has finally moved on from musicals. For the time being, that is."

"That's great news and all. But now I really need to go take my nap while my head is clear, " Virgil says before sinking out.


	11. Don't Treat Me As Less

"Come on, Robert Downer Jr., it's just a party!"

Virgil growls, eyes flashing with anger; "It's not safe! We're not just some nobody— Thomas is famous online, which means he can be attacked by a stranger who recognizes this opportunity!"

"Come on, kiddo… it'll probably be fine!"

"No! We can't take that chance!"

Logan adjusts his tie, clearing his throat; "Well, it's highly unlikely that anything could happen to Thomas. If it'll help calm your nerves, then maybe we can invite one of Thomas's friends to come along. Being with another person makes the probability of being attacked even more unlikely than if that person was on their own."

"Yeah! You're just being ridiculous at this point!" Roman shouted, running a hand through his hair.

Pulling at his own hair, Virgil glares at the entire room, yelling out: "Why won't you let me do what is best for Thomas! You always shut me down!"

"No! Of course we don't!" Patton tries to reassure the other.

At this, Janus rises up in the common room, tasting the lie from a mile away. "Well isn't this quite the party? Clearly, something  _ isn't  _ stirring up trouble~" He smirks at the chaos. " _ Don't  _ tell me about it."

Before anyone else can speak, Roman explains the situation with his stupid, biased opinion: "Well, you must've heard that Thomas was invited to a highschool reunion. Some of his old classmates got in touch. Thing is, Sir Worries-A-Lot is pretty adamant on the fact that this is a trap! Even though the rest of us know for a fact that it's not!"

"This is quite the predicament" Janus hums, "Maybe it's best to listen to Virgil."

Roman growls; "You're on his side!? Of course! Why did I expect different!" The Prince throws his arms up in exasperation. "Afterall, you Dark Sides tend to stick together—"

Virgil's eyes widened in shock, and then he glared at Roman with raw anger. The creative side immediately regrets his words.  **"Oh. So that's what I am to you. I'm still the villain, aren't I!" ** Virgil snarls, tone full of hatred. Janus seems to realize what was happening, and immediately sinks out to escape. "Fine. I'll play your game."

Darkness washed over the room, separating Patton, Logan, and Roman from each other. He shows each of them a different nightmare.

He takes pity on Patton; not showing horrifying images, but instead sharing his fears with the father figure. Fears of every little thing that drown Virgil on a daily basis flood through Patton. The fatherly side curls in on himself, trying to calm his breathing, but it's all too much!

All Logan can see are towers and towers of work. Analyzing the situation, Logan sees how they are swaying— unsteady and ready to collapse. He takes a deep breath. "Careful, L," Virgil's voice sneers from all around him. "One wrong step and everything tumbles down on top of you." Logan glares at the black void surrounding him. As long as he doesn't touch anything, everything should be fine! That's the logical thing… isn't it? Logan takes a step forward, and instantly freezes as everything shakes. Cautiously, Logan steps back… only to walk straight into a pillar that wasn't there previously. Everything begins to cave in on him…

Roman gets the worst of it. He's shown every bad thing that can happen to Thomas if he were to go to the reunion. Feelings of panic attack him from every side. He's running away from the panic… but it stays on his tail! Now he's watching every bad thing that could happen to Thomas on a daily basis. Is this how Virgil feels!? What he has to suffer every day!?

Suddenly, the illusions are put to a stop and the darkness lifts, revealing a crying Patton, curled up Logan, and a defeated Roman. Realizing that he's no longer buried under work, Logan unfurls himself and adjusts his appearance. Finally, Virgil says something; "I wish that I hadn't needed to show any of you that, but it was time to show you the truth. It hurts when you guys say I'm worried over nothing, because none of you know a fraction of what I deal with. I let you see a sneak at what my job entails, and I know it's not pretty. I'm always drowning in 'what if's."

Patton walks up to Virgil and hugs him. "I promise that I'll never push your feelings aside without a second thought ever again."

"That's all I ask for, Pat," Virgil smiles.


	12. Together Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, but I'm back for the final chapter update!

One of Virgil's favorite times of day had recently become the morning. Don't get him wrong, he was more of a night owl than an early bird, and often hated waking up early. Despite his discomfort in the mornings, the first time that he shared with the others was magical.

The smell of freshly made breakfast— pancakes, eggs, and bacon! Toast and jam! Orange juice, milk, and coffee was poured... it smelled delicious every morning!

That wasn't even the best part. Just seeing everybody all together in the morning, peaceful and simply enjoying life. His love of mornings grew when Janus and Remus started joining. Everybody had their routines. Logan could often be found simply reading, drinking coffee, and eating some toast and Crofters. Roman would sing whatever was currently stuck in his head— often Disney to no one's surprise. Sometimes, he got into play fights with his twin and Patton or Janus would have to stop them before they escalated into dueling with weapons. Last time it went that far, the table was destroyed and they ate breakfast in the living room while watching a movie. Remus, when he wasn't antagonizing his brother, often shoveled as much food down his throat as possible. At least it was edible food.

Patton always insisted on cooking for his kiddos. The father figure figment liked cooking and baking, so it was never any problem to cook for six. Though Janus usually insisted on helping out; Virgil just thinks it's because he liked hanging out with Patton more than dealing with the twins. Understandably so. Virgil's own routine was usually to avoid talking to anyone before having any coffee, though he did secretly like it when Patton would ruffle his messy hair while he waited at the coffee maker. 

Sometimes, while they were all sat down at the table and ready to eat breakfast, small food fights have been known to occur. It was usually started because Roman and Remus, though Virgil has joined in before. The best food fight was when Patton got Logan to let loose and join. Patton had dabbed some syrup onto Logan's nose. They all laughed at it later.

Yes, mornings were Virgil's favorite time of day, but not because he particularly enjoyed being up before noon. He enjoyed it because of his family. 


End file.
